The Ninja (Kinnikuman)
is a fictional character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Ultimate Muscle (Kinnikuman Nisei). In the English dub of Ultimate Muscle he is renamed Ninja Ned and is said to be from the US. Info *Classification: Akuma Choujin → Seigi Choujin(?) *Homeland: Japan *Age: 24, 26 (Throne Arc), 60 (Nisei) *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 115 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 3,600,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Hell's Inferno, Waterbird Feather Ring, Binding Spider Web, Jungyaku Jizai no Jutsu, Tensho Jizai no Jutsu *First Appearance: Golden Mask Arc Voice Actors *Masashi Hirose in Kinnikuman *Sho Hayami in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne *Hiroaki Hirata in Kinnikuman Nisei and PlayStation 2 games *Ted Lewis in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) Techniques ; : In the midst of an opponent's attack, The Ninja moves at super speed and switches places with his opponent. ; : The Ninja takes out a sheet that covers the entire mat and gives it a new surface, from water to a volcano opening. ; : The Ninja grabs onto the ring ropes one by one and wraps them around his opponent. With his opponent trapped and defenseless in the middle of the ring, he begins attacking them. ; : Using his Area Transfer Jutsu, The Ninja changes the mat into a volcano opening and drops the opponent inside it. ; : The Ninja hide his body inside a hollow puppet of himself and manipulates the limbs of the puppet from inside, protecting him from decapitation and damage to his limbs. This technique's weakness is that it can be defeated by cutting the threads that move the puppet's limbs. ; : ; : The Ninja produces hundreds of feathers from within the wrestling ring, has them float in ring shapes and then envelope and stap the opponent. ; : ; : ; : With the opponent hanging from the opening of the volcano created by his Hell's Inferno, The Ninja holds a pair of shurikens on his feet and stomps on them to make them fall. ; : Story A ninjutsu choujin. Nicknamed Shounetsu Jigoku (焦熱地獄, Hell's Inferno). He was one of the Devil Knights who served Akuma Shogun and stole the Golden Mask of the Kinniku Tribe. When the Devil Knights retreated into Warsman's body for the Five-Story Ring battle, he fought Brocken Jr. Although he had the advantage throughout the fight, Brocken won in the end when he threw the both of them over the side of the ring. As they fell, Ninja disguised himself as Brocken so Robin Mask (in the next ring down) would save him. Robin only had time to save one Brocken so he fortunately grabbed the real one, causing Ninja to be killed when he was impaled on Junkman's spikes. The Ninja appeared again, alive and reformed, as a member of Kinnikuman Soldier's team during the survivor series for the throne of Planet Kinniku. He died fighting Satan Cross, but was brought back to life along with the rest of Team Soldier by Kinnikuman's Face Flash. Kinnikuman Nisei Years later, The Ninja forms the with Ataru Kinniku (Soldier). He interrupted Mantaro's fight against Hanzou, who was captured by the Ninja after his best student, Kokumo, was killed. At the end, Hanzo kills The Ninja, who later helps Mantaro through the fight as a spirit. His spirit reappears during the Demon Seed Arc to encourage Hanzou during his fight against Gepparland. Whether or not he is revived by the Reborn Diamond with the other fallen Seigi Choujin is unknown as he has not been seen since. Career Information ;Profile *Submitted by: Kobayashi of Tokyo. *Theme Song: " " by Kai Yurikago & Kōrogi '73 ;Championships *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (12th Place) ;Titles *One of the Six Devil Knights *Choujin Blood Brigade - Advance Guard ;Nicknames * * * * Win/Loss Record *X Brocken Jr. *X Satan Cross (Triangle Dreamer) *X Hanzou (Ghastly Arm Blade "Face Snatcher") Ninja, The Ninja, The ja:ザ・ニンジャ